The present invention relates to a ski-binding device and more particularly, to a ski-binding device for cross-country skis.
Ski-bindings are known in the prior art having a movable holder element which from above affects the front portion or corresponding projection on a ski boot and holds the same against a block. The block is provided with pins which engage the front portion of a ski boot (either the sole or a projection thereof) from below. Ski-bindings for cross-country skis are constructed so as to generally flexibly connect only the front portion of the ski boot with the ski. This is so that the heel of the ski boot can be lifted off the ski when in use. In prior art ski-bindings, a metal handle is generally provided which is attached adjacent to or below the ski boot in the vicinity of the front portion thereof. This prior art metal handle, for the purpose of locking the binding, can be pressed downwards and locked. Thus the metal handle in securing the front portion of the ski boot serves as the holder element.
The prior art ski-binding has the disadvantage that it protrudes laterally from the ski, it streaks easily in the snow and is somewhat difficult to handle. This is especially so when the individual parts of the binding device are partially covered with snow and ice. Additionally, the prior art binding devices lack a sufficient degree of adaptation to the varying thicknesses of soles of various different ski boots and additionally cannot take into account any changes due to wear and tear of the ski boot.